Raven's Rose
by Nickirem.Tetsuya.Zoldyck
Summary: Adopted from Fatalnightmares: Garry survived the horrors of the painting, but now, he has to survive a fatal emotion called love; presented by the infamous informant who had taken a scary interest in him; Orihara Izaya. Izaya x Garry
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So, I am Nickirem, but please call me Rem for short! I recently got into the Ib fandom and of course, became obsessed. XD I read the story by Fatalnightmares, and fell in love with it. Sadly, they decided to discontinue the fanfic, and put it out for adoption... Which, as you can see, came to me. The credits of the idea belongs to the admins of Fatalnightmares, and I do not take any credits for it. The first two chapters of the fic's ideas will belong the the admins, though I did major editing on it... So yeah! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the fic idea, Ib or Durarara. Each belongs to their respective owners. This will apply throughout the whole story.**

* * *

Garry blinked, confused. It was as though he had just emerged from water. His breathe was irregular and his mind felt foggy. It was strange, to say the least. Wasn't he in front of a painting a while ago?

"What are you looking at?" A voice interrupted his thoughts, the violet-haired man whipped around; his heart thumping at the sudden noise, coming face-to-face with a young girl. She wore a red dress, and her chocolate brown eyes looked strangely familiar. Garry raked his memories of a girl such as this one but could not seem to recall anyone like her. How strange.

"Hm…" he murmured, "Let's see… It's a rose sculpture I guess, for some reason, whenever I look at this I feel…" Garry trailed off, trying to find the right word, "Sorrowful, I wonder why?" He stared at the artwork before him, as though it would tell him the answer if he looked long enough. "I'm sorry if I said anything to trouble you, Ib…" he said, the name coming out of his mouth almost naturally, as if he had spoken the word countless times before, but he hadn't, Garry knew that much. He does not remember that name no matter how hard he tried for whatever weird reason. "Wait, who's Ib?"

The girl looked up at him, her puzzled expression mirroring Garry's own. "I'm Ib," she said, her voice a mere murmur. Another sense of de-ja-vu struck the man; he know this person, he _does_. But why can he not remember her?

Garry could only stare, "Wait, your name's Ib? Your name is really Ib? Do I… know you from somewhere?" He blurted out, not caring about how rude he sounded; he only wanted answers. Something in Garry told him that he had had enough of mysteries and puzzles for a long time. The girl, no, _Ib_, nodded her head, looking unfazed. Garry shook his head; he was going insane, and at this rate, he would not be surprised if the girl reported him for harassment. Deciding that he should get out of the place before he got into more trouble, Garry plastered a smile on his face, "Oh, look at me. Asking you such strange questions, never mind what I said, well… goodbye." He said in a rush, flushing slightly at how weird he sounded.

Turning around and shoving his hands into the pockets of his trousers, Garry touched something with a foreign softness. Mystified, he pulled the object out to see a handkerchief, pure white and made out of silk. "Huh?" he muttered to himself, "When did I get this?" It was yet another blank in his memories, Garry mused to himself.

A soft tug on his sleeve jerk him out of his thoughts, and he looked down at Ib, who was staring at the piece of fabric in his hands. "That's mine!" she said, reaching for it, and Garry hastily gave in to her when he caught sight of the two letters of Ib's name sewn neatly on the silk.

"How did it come to my pocket?" Garry muttered, "There's blood on it!" Suddenly, memories struck Garry like lightning as everything came back to him. "I was wounded, on the hand…" he recalled, "And a girl gave me this handkerchief… Ib! It was you!" He realized, eyes wide. From the look on the other's face, Garry guess that she had too, remembered. The urge to hug Ib suddenly engulfed Garry as he swept her into a choking hug, and he buried his face into her hair. He could feel the girl returning the gesture as he felt small arms wrapping themselves around him, and a smoothing murmur in his ear.

They remained like that for a few minutes, ignoring the looks that other people gave them as they walked by. And reluctantly, Garry parted with the girl, explaining that he had to pick something up from the post office, and left the gallery, the silk handkerchief in his hand, and the promise to meet again ringing in his head.

Garry looked at the sky, feeling as though nothing could drag him down. Humming slightly to himself, the man made his way out onto the open streets, not for one single moment noticing the scarlet orbs of Orihara Izaya following him like the eyes of an eagle.

* * *

**I always love feedback on how I've done, so please reveiw!**


	2. Of Blue Roses and Fur Coats

**Idk the last time since I updated, but I'm back for good! I got a new laptop (the latest 360 degrees version with Beatsaudio) so I'm really happy! xD**

**Disclaimer: This story was adopted from FatalNightmare, so the first part of the plot belongs to her. Also, I do not own Ib or Drrr, never had, never will (unless I somehow become rich enough to buy the rights lol)**

* * *

**Chapter II**

Orihara Izaya refused to categorize himself as a human. He was, after all, the _God_ who controls everything. He was the _God_ who is able to predict his precious little humans perfectly, as though they were the pawns on a game board. Yes, humans are mostly predictable. But there are a few strange cases, and they draw Izaya to them like moth to the flame. Izaya enjoys to crush those petty little creatures who fascinate him in the most interesting ways. He loved the thrill of breaking them, piecing them back together, only to break them once more. That's right, there are no unbreakable humans out there for Izaya. You just need to find the crack in their armour, and then they are as good as dead. That was the philosophy of the "God".

So when Izaya saw the two _humans_ stumble into a _painting_, it immediately had his divine attention. He could just see the whole scene happening; the man with the purple hair; Garry, would abandon the little girl named Ib. Because humans were predictable, Izaya know from experience, so no matter what those two believed, there would be a life-or-death moment in which the man would abandon the little girl. Such was just the way of the world. Humans are cruel and selfish; that was the reason why Izaya loves to break them.

Izaya had waited patiently for the man to emerge from the painting, and dust his hands off like he had not just sacrificed a life of a young girl to save his own. Then Izaya would break that human like he always does, and go on his merry way.

That was what Izaya believed would happen.

But no, to his absolute amusement, _both_ of the humans made it out alive! Izaya cackled madly to himself when he had gotten over his slight shock. This was definitely getting more interesting for him. The man had actually saved the little girl! Izaya had seen that, no, he had _known_ that the girl would have no chance of survival without the man. He had known the horrors in the painting from a scarred man who had escaped with the cost of his best friend's life. And Izaya thought that Garry would be simply the same; helping the girl at the start but leaving her at the last moment. But no, Garry had helped her until the end... Another giggle escaped past the informant's lips at the thought. He had just found a rare little kitten to play with, how nice.

When the two stumbled away as though they were still asleep, Izaya approached the painting carefully. He knew that although it would be impossible for the painting to draw in another victim so soon, it never hurt to be careful. Scarlet eyes were trained on a single blue rose on the ground. It didn't take Izaya much time to figure out that it was what the scarred man had said as the source of the victim's life in the painting. Licking his suddenly dry lips, the raven haired man bent down slightly to pick up the rose delicately.

It felt so fragile around Izaya's fingers that he felt the need to cradle the rose like a newborn. It was so beautiful, Izaya mused, the petals glowed slightly and the flower gave off a sweet scent. Chuckling, he pressed the rose against his lips, tasting a slight sweetness on his tongue. Izaya smirked darkly, "If this is the way the rose tastes, I wonder what the owner would taste like…" he trailed off, staring off with an amused look on his face.

'_Now, time to hunt down the kitten.'_

* * *

It was a few minutes after he had left the art gallery that Garry saw him; a man with a lean physique who looked a few years older than him. His face was also inhumanly perfect, but it gave Garry the chills. The man had donned an outfit consisting of dark shirt and pants along with a jacket rimmed with fur. His hair was black and silky, and his blood-red eyes were staring right at Garry.

The shorter of the two flinched, no doubt reminded of the beautiful but sinister paintings of the fake gallery that the man in front of him resembled. But he couldn't let the past affect him now, Garry decided, he had escaped the painting and that was all that mattered. Gathering his courage, he smiled weakly at the man. "Um, hello? Do I know you?" he asked, smile turning to a grimace when he saw the pale blue rose in the stranger's hand.

A warning bell inside Garry rung loudly, and his instincts told him that this rose was very important to him. Taking a closer look, the man sucked in a deep breathe. _'Oh no! I'm sure that I'm not in the alternate gallery, so why is my rose here?'_ This was bad, Garry knew, this stranger might be able to hurt him with the rose and Garry would not be able to do anything about it! '_Play nice, Garry,'_ he told himself, _'It might be a fake rose that he had gotten for his girlfriend.'_

Still, it never hurts to ask. "If you don't mind me asking, sir," he started, "Where did you get that rose?"

The stranger looked up and met Garry's eyes. His eyes were as if searching for something in Garry, it made him uncomfortable, as though his soul was being bared in front of that stranger. Garry didn't like that feeling at all. Then, a leer appeared on the stranger's perfectly sculpted face. "Oh no, you don't know me!" he smirked, bringing the rose to his lips. "And as for the rose…" his smirk grew wider, "I'm afraid you'll have to pay me for more information, cutie~"

While Garry was busy blushing, Izaya took in the appearance of his new toy. The man was slightly shorter than him, with a slender build that made him seem more fragile than the rose in Izaya's hand. His eyes were a cute light purple, and the oval face was framed by soft-looking wavy hair.

Izaya longed to reach out and simply touch the man, to see if he was actually alive and breathing. This was like a dream; meeting an unpredictable human such as this one, he made Izaya feel out of control and he hated it, but yet he loved the feeling at the same time. For Izaya, this was a game in which he could not predict his opponent's moves. It was oddly thrilling. It made Izaya have the craving for knowledge that he thought he might had lost, he just _needed _to know more about this human.

Pretending to blink in amazement at the human who was staring at the rose in his hand like he wanted to pounce on it, Izaya waved it around like it was a toy. "Do you like blue roses too?" he smiled in an innocent fashion, "Oh, how fascinating!" he cooed, taking a few large strides to approach the frozen young man before him. "Here, you can keep it as a gift, Garry-chan~" He shoved the rose into the other's hand gracefully, careful to not damage it.

Garry felt stunned at what had just happened. The horrifying art gallery was just a small part of it, though. His shock was mostly directed at the stranger in front of him, who seemed to know so much about him. So much had happened just then that his mind just went blank. Staring at the familiar rose in his hand, he just blinked at it with confusion. Some part deep inside of the man sighed in relieve to have the rose in his possession again, but most parts of him was still frozen with shock.

"Uh…" Garry said slowly, "Thanks, I guess. Um, who are you?" He didn't bother to introduce himself because the man already knew his name, the fact that his mind was still blank also played part in the act. Of course, Garry felt tense at the stranger, but he just really couldn't filter all the information that's assaulting him right now.

Izaya smirked as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "You can call me Izaya," he winked "I am the person you come to when you want information," then the raven's smirk grew wider, "I am also interested in cutie humans." '_Like you'_, Izaya added in his head. Inside, Izaya was jumping up and down as he remembered the brief touch that the human and he shared when he shoved the rose into the human's hand. _'He's real! He's real! I wonder if his life still depends on that rose. Would he wilt when the rose is dead? Or would he simply die like a normal human? Ah~ There's so much to find out!'_ Izaya let out a soft giggle at the thought, earning a strange look from the mystified Garry who stood from across him.

The purple haired man smiled awkwardly at Izaya when he realised that the silence between them would stretch on if he didn't do something about it. "Uh…" he began, "So, you get lots of information. That must be really interesting," he tried to keep his smile from turning into a grimace, but the tolling of the church bell at the square not far away saved him the trouble. Garry winced at the loud sound, and then he promptly realised that he was going to be very, very for his package if he did not leave soon.

It saddened Garry somewhat that he had to leave, because although Izaya made him feel tense and scared, he had this kind of protective aura that calmed Garry. He had taken a strange liking to the weird man before him "Izaya," he said, "It was really nice meeting you, but I have to leave soon for a book package that I'm supposed to pick up today… Do you think that maybe we can talk later?" With his job, Izaya shouldn't have too much hardship finding him, Garry told himself, and they'll be able to talk again.

The addressed man grinned like the Cheshire and nodded. Although he looked calm on the outside, mental Izaya was banging his mental head on a mental wall. Seriously, the guy just got out of practically a horror film, and now he's talking about a _book package_? Izaya wondered if the shorter man was in shock, but he decided that he was simply non-human. After all, his life _did_ depend on a rose. Anyways, his heart is too big for a human. The informant smirked to himself, _'I think I'm starting to like him more than Shizu-chan…' _"Okay, bye-bye, Blue-chan!" he ran up to hug the other, slipping a tracking device into Garry's pockets and bounced away, smirking all the way.

Garry just stood there, staring at the retreating back of Izaya, blushing fifty shades of red and wondering about the strange, slightly insane, but still somehow handsome man.

* * *

**Please review, no flames, please! Reviews are my inspirations and I would update faster if you do! ^^**


End file.
